Bloodlines Christmas Oneshots
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Christmas Oneshots for the Bloodlines couples. We have Jill/Eddie, Sydney/Adrian, Sydney/Adrian/Hopper and Zoe/Neil. Table of contents inside. Enjoy - and MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! As an early present ( seeing as it is Christmas Eve and all) I have decided to write as many Christmas oneshots for as many fandoms and ships as possible! The list for this story is: (just in case there is a ship that you don't really like you can skip it according to the table of contents right here)**

**Chapter One: **Jeddie (Jill/Eddie) ~ Christmas Creativity.

**Chapter Two: **Sydrian (Sydney/Adrian) ~ Drinking On Christmas Eve

**Chapter Three: **Sydney/Adrian/Hopper ~ Hopper's Advent Calendar.

**Chapter Four: **Zeil (Zoe/Neil) ~ The Snowmen.

**And if you are looking for some of Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, Sonya/Mikhail, ect. Check out the VA Christmas oneshots on my profile. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**- sheerio4ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Chapter One: Jeddie (Jill/Eddie) ~ Christmas Creativity. **

It was Christmas time and Eddie and Jill were inside the "castle" hiding from the snowballs and sleighs that were flying around outside. Often a snowball could be heard thumping against the windows on the other side of the room, along with the rattling of glass that followed after the impact of the compressed slush.

Eddie and Jill weren't paying much attention to what was going on outside though - they were too busy setting out their necessary tools for today's activities - which just happened to be bauble making.

The table that the couple were sitting was holding a dozen clear plastic baubles, held in place by a styrofoam holder. There were paint pallets with bottles of every colour paint under the sun. There was thin brushes and thick brushes. Old cups full of water and old newspaper for cleaning the brushes. There was a big bottle of clear liquid glue and various ribbons and bows with fake holly and ivy, and Christmassy stickers.

Eddie and Jill were each holding a bauble in their hands and decorating their bauble. Eddie may have had the steady hand but Jill was the more creative of the two, and she kept suggesting ideas to Eddie, who gratefully accepted them. "Try a small gold bow in the centre - Adrian will like that, especially if you put a purple heart around it. It'll signify Sydney."

It had been Jill's idea to make special baubles for everyone and hand decorate them just before Christmas. They got a bauble for everyone and then put everyone's name into a hat from Jill's wardrobe (one that she would certainly never wear) and each one pull out the names at random until there were none left. Eddie had gotten Adrian, Sydney, Angeline, Rose, Trey and Hopper. Jill personally thought that it was unfair that he had gotten Adrian, Sydney _and _Hopper, but Eddie had replied cheerfully with: "The hat has spoken!" Jill had gotten Sonya, Mikhail, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Clarence.

"Will you write "Best Queen Ever" on Lissa's bauble for me?" Jill asked, as Eddie tried to figure out where exactly the centre of the heart was so he could stick his ribbon there. Jill couldn't help but giggle at how cute and unGuardian like Eddie looked right now. His eyebrows furrowed together, his nose scrunched up, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth, all his concentration on the little bow being put in the right place.

"One second, I've nearly got it..." Eddie murmured. "God damn it!" He cried, jumping up from his seat. "The glue dried!"

"Here," Jill held out her hand, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "I'll do the bow, you do the writing."

"You just want to tell Adrian that you helped with his present," Eddie said suspiciously - he got really competitive when it came to making stuff.

"I won't, I promise," Jill smiled giddily. They exchanged baubles and Jill placed the bow in the centre of the heart after scraping off the lump of dried glue and re-painting the heart. She glanced over at Eddie who was writing the words for Lissa from Jill very slowly and carefully, making sure that every letter was perfect or he would wipe it off and start it all over again.

. . .

When all the baubles were decorated and now drying, Eddie and Jill sat on the carpeted floor, sipping hot chocolate.

"That was fun," Eddie commented.

"Uh huh," Jill agreed, watching her marshmallows bob up and down in the hot liquid. "Where did you get the mini marshmallows anyway?"

"I might have, uh, borrowed them from Lissa's room." Eddie confessed.

"She'll kill you if she ever finds out," Jill laughed. "She is over-protective of her marshmallows. No idea why."

"You have a chocolate moustache," Eddie whispered, leaning in to wipe it off, but Jill leaned in and kissed him instead.

"Now you do too," she laughed, and Eddie joined in.

Suddenly sometime rolled off the table and beside Eddie's arm. It was an undecorated bauble. Jill frowned at it. "What are we going to do with this one? It's the last one left... wanna decorate it for our tree?"

"Actually," Eddie said, smiling down at it sadly. "I have a better idea."

. . .

That evening, Jill and Eddie made their way down to the graveyard and they stopped at a grave. Eddie knelt down and placed a beautiful bauble in the snow amongst the bouquets of flowers, and touched the grave lightly. He stood up and Jill lay her head on his shoulder as they smiled sadly at the grave. Mason's grave.

"He loved Christmas," Eddie whispered. "Was his favourite holiday. He was even more cheerful than usual during it." Jill nodded and held his hand.

"Then let's make it a Christmas to remember for him. For Mason."

"For Mason," Eddie agreed.

And holding hands they walked away from the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Chapter Two: Sydrian (Sydney/Adrian) ~ Drinking on Christmas Eve.**

Sydney was not impressed with Adrian, it was bad enough that he was making her spend her Christmas Eve at a bar, but he was now trying to coax her have a drink.

"Come on Sage, lighten up! It's Christmas Eve, and it isn't a crime to get a but tipsy now and again." Adrian smiled, lifting his drink to his mouth. "What is your aversion to drinking anyway?"

"I don't have an aversion to drinking Adrian," Sydney said as Adrian smirked at her. "I just don't like to drink all that much. I just don't see the appeal in it. Why would someone want to waste all their money on alcoholic drinks which are not in the slightest bit healthy, and are very addictive and life-wrecking, to ultimately do stupid things for the night and make regretful decisions, that they won't remember in the morning. Those decisions could come back to haunt them at any given time, could get them arrested, or worse, dead! Not to mention, you throw up a lot, smell awful, look awful and wake up with a killer headache while throwing up some more."

"You sound like you've experienced all this before." Adrian smirked, ordering another drink.

"No, I've just watched other people do it for a long time." Sydney replied, as the bartender handed Adrian the drink, which Adrian passed down to Sydney.

"Just try it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

They glared at each other, as the drink stayed between them untouched.

"Just one drink. One drink for me." Adrian pleaded. "For don't even have to have another. Just drink this one and I promise that we'll leave."

"I'd rather drink a regular coke."

Adrian's lips quirked into an amused smile, but then he remembered himself and went back to trying to sell me the drink.

"But you are always saying how all you ever wanted was to have a normal life."

"Yeah," I snorted. "I want a non-Alchemist life, not a let's-party-every-night-and-get-drunk-and-stoned-night."

"For the record," Adrian sniffed. "I've never done drugs."

"And your cigarettes are what exactly."

"Not the point Sage, we are talking about you and your too healthy habits. Live a little." Adrian leaned in closer. "Your mother would want you too Sage. She'd want you to try new things." Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if I drink this one measly drink, then you'll get a taxi and take us home."

"I cross my heart and home to die - unless you want to stay afterwards, of course."

I picked up the glass and began to sip it, and God was it disgustingly bitter. I had no idea why people would want to drink this. I made a face but I kept drinking, knowing that if I spat it out, I could possibly be here all night long. When I had drained the glass, Adrian looked at me.

"So, how was it Sage?"

"Absolutely disgusting," I whined. "Why would anyone drink it willingly."

"Well," Adrian laughed. "We could always try to find a drink that you like..."

"Or," I whispered into his ear. "We could go home like you promised and have some fun." Then I lifted my head. "But I think you're right Adrian dear, let's stay here all night until we find a drink that suits me. I think I'll try a..." Adrian cut me off by grabbing my wrist and yanking me off the chair.

"Oh no you don't, I'm getting us a taxi! If you want to try drinks, I have some wine and vodka at home!" I laughed as Adrian dragged me outside, and kissed me while we waited for our taxi to arrive.

Sydney one, Adrian zero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Chapter Three: Sydney/Adrian/Hopper ~ Hopper's Advent Calendar **

On the first of December, Adrian gave Hopper a present. It was an Advent Calendar that he had made himself, and inside every square there was a mini piece of pie and a small picture of Adrian, Sydney, Hopper or a mixture of them. There were also twenty-five days, one for each day of December, for the countdown of Christmas.

When Adrian gave Hopper his gift, Hopper was delighted, especially when he opened the first square and found a picture of himself asleep along with a piece of apple pie. Adrian, pleased that Hopper enjoyed his gift, called Sydney before he went to college.

"Can you come over here after school? Hopper and I have been dying to see you - and you have to see the Advent Calendar that I made him, he loves it!"

As Adrian left him alone in the apartment, Hopper quickly got bored, and then he spotted the Advent Calendar, hanging up on the fridge...

. . .

Adrian picked Sydney up from the school and they went back to his apartment so that Sydney could see Hopper after being apart from him for the last four days. But when Adrian opened his front door, he was not expecting what was awaiting him.

The kitchen table was full of shreds of cardboard and crumbs of pie. Hopper had tore open all of the Advent Calendar looking for all of the pie.

"No!" Adrian gasped, as Sydney tried to keep a straight face. How could Adrian not have expected this to happen? "I never even got to show you all the pictures..." Adrian whined. "Where is that rascal anyway?" He glared around the kitchen, trying to spot Hopper.

"I don't know," Sydney answered. "I think that we should find him."

"I am so mad at him," Adrian announced. "How could he rip up all my hard work like that! And I thought he actually liked the pictures." Sydney smiled and shook her head. "He's a callistana Adrian, not a child."

"Ah, but he is Sage, he's our child."

. . .

Adrian and Sydney searched the apartment for half an hour before they found Hopper. He was curled up in a corner of Adrian's bed with all of the pictures of Adrian, Sydney and him around him. He was holding one very close to him, which Adrian recognised as the twenty-fifth, Christmas Day, a picture of all three of them laughing.

Sydney leaned back into Adrian's arms as they watched their little callistana sleep, all worries and anger forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Chapter Four: Zeil (Zoe/Neil) ~ The Snowmen. **

It was Christmas Eve in Palm Springs, and everyone was staying in a house over the Christmas holidays as organised by the Alchemists. Neil and Zoe were sitting out in the kitchen, feeling excluded as the rest of the gang were best friends and they were the two newcomers.

"It feels weird," Neil started. "That's it is Christmas, yet it isn't snowing."

Zoe shook her head. "It doesn't snow here, so not even a Christmas wish will get you anywhere."

"I just wish that I could make a snowman," Neil muttered. "It's a tradition for me. I used to do it every single year. But I guess I'll be breaking the tradition this year."

There was silence for a moment, before Zoe came up with a brilliant idea.

"You don't have to break your tradition." Zoe said quietly.

Neil looked up at her. "And how do you propose that I make a snowman?"

"Well... maybe not a snowman exactly..." Zoe answered, getting up off her chair and walking over to the freezer and pulling it open. "But I think that an ice-cream man snowman might substitute - I mean, it's like the same, except you can get him afterwards."

Zoe put the big carton of vanilla ice-cream in front of Neil. "What do you say? Break the tradition or stretch it." Neil grinned at her.

. . .

Zoe and Neil were sitting at the kitchen table with an ice-cream scoop, a big plate and plenty of toppings. Zoe scooped out two scoops of ice-cream for both of them and then they got to work.

Neil used chocolate chips in the place of coal, chocolate fingers instead of branches and coated his snowman in rainbow sprinkles.

Zoe used chocolate chips in the place of coal, a piece of liquorish for a scarf and she gave the snowman (and Neil's) a big chocolate sauce smile.

"Okay, this was an awesome idea," Neil laughed as he handed Zoe a spoon. "I think that this should be the tradition from now on."

"Yeah," Zoe laughed. "Definitely." She tapped the spoon off the ice-cream. She hadn't planned on actually eating the thing. Her father had drilled not eating anything but healthy food into her.

"Are you going to eat it?" Neil asked, eyeing Zoe empty spoon.

"Umm... I don't, uh, really like ice-cream."

Neil looked into her eyes. "Liar."

"I just don't want to okay," Zoe said, getting all defensive.

"And I suppose you won't be hungry tomorrow when we have dinner, will you? You'll stick with a salad and maybe a slice of turkey if you feel obliged to." Neil's eyes softened when he saw that Zoe's eyes were welling up with years. "I'm sorry, I just can't bear to see you not eat. Your just so... thin."

Zoe looked up at Neil. "I'm not."

Neil blinked in surprise. "Not what?"

"Thin."

Neil smirked. "Really? Is that what you think? Let me tell you Zoe, you are thin. Too thin. So thin that I can't even hug you because I'm scared that I'll snap you in half." He shook his head. "Eat your ice-cream."

And Zoe found herself obeying.

. . .

The door opened and a woman shuffled in with a plastic bag. She set it on a table and emptied out the contents. A carton of vanilla ice-cream and ice-cream toppings. She reached up into the cupboard above her head and grabbed a plate, while her other hand opened the drawer beside her with an ice-cream scoop and spoons.

"It's time!" She called out.

A man entered the room and started dishing out the ice-cream, while making conversation. "How was it?" He asked. "Did you get any strange looks for buying ice-cream?"

"No," she shook her head. "The cashier was too taken by my ring," she grinned, as the diamond ring glittered on her ring finger.

The man kissed her. "Merry Christmas Zoe."

"Merry Christmas Neil."


End file.
